Souls from two Different Worlds
by Thunderxtw
Summary: Lei Fang goes about her daily life after the conclusion of the Dead or Alive Tournament. However, that begins to change when she encounters a familiar adversary
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I would just like to thank** TigerEyes2 **for the encouragement she has given since the time I decided to write this fic. Without her, I'm not really even sure if I would have wrote this story. Thank you and I hope you all enjoy!

_**Souls from two Different Worlds**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

The evening sky was clear, the plethora of pedestrians seeming to be in a frantic rush to get somewhere. Beijing always had its busy days and this was no exception. The towering buildings, the lush trees, wide streets, and the many restaurants scattered about providing such excellent cuisine. The city was huge, the scenery a splendid attraction for the many foreigners visiting.

Lei Fang smiled to herself, traversing the next sidewalk as the gentle spring wind blew up her frilly, white mid-length skirt. Another hard day of college was complete and the earned reward was a nice trip home via subway train. After all the grueling studying a girl could take from midmorning to afternoon, she deserved a break and a chance to have fun. Perhaps clubbing later tonight would be her solution since she had bought a new outfit to wear for the occasion. Another Dead or Alive tournament wouldn't be held for many months since its passing, so that limited her choices a bit.

Just then, a small, yellow ball bounced from the forefront and into her grasp as she caught it after turning a corner. From the shadows of an alley a little boy walked forth, nibbling at his finger with timid eyes focused upon her. Intuition told her that the ball was his. Lei Fang kneeled down to meet his eyes, offering the ball back to him with an out stretched reach.

"Be careful, little one." She warned with a forgiving smile. "You wouldn't want this to run into the street now, would you?"

His answer came in the form of a cute yet abrupt 'uh uh,' followed by a soft pat on the head by her in return. A nod in thanks and he scurried off with the ball, dribbling it in front on his way until he became a silhouette in the distance.

Lei Fang continued north, the subway station not far from where she ambulated while adjusting the collar of her navy denim jacket. The luminous sun was becoming more apparent, peeking itself out from behind the twin skyscraper buildings in passing. A pair of bicyclists pedaled past as she crossed the next upcoming street once the traffic lights permitted it.

The constant click of her limpid heeled sandals then ceased with her movements, eyes locking on the immobile figure ahead. He appeared lost, head veering in both directions nonstop. Before she could question him and offer her assistance, she noticed something. His spiky hair, those ripped muscles, that trademark scowl. All those familiar features meant it could only be…

"Jann Lee?" Lei Fang's eyes widened with an inaudible gasp, astonished that the Jeet Kune Do expert was standing there in the flesh.

His attention caught, he spun to her in silence as she jogged up to him to ensure her guess was right. "It is you. I knew it." She flung the loose hair behind her shoulders as she found herself having to look up to him due to his superior height.

He gave her a hard stare, squinting his eyes upon viewing her. "Oh, you. What do you want?" came a low, monotonic voice that suggested he was not too thrilled to see her.

Of course they had competed in the Dead or Alive Tournament as rivals, but that did not mean they were forbidden to communicate as civilized individuals. Although his greeting was rude, she ignored it and decided to stay focused on the question he had asked her. Lei Fang still had the manners she inherited from her mother and father and that was not going to change now.

"Just saying hi, that's all. Never thought I'd see you out here. So what have you been up to?" The heel of her sandal slid along the cement ground with arms folded behind her back, awaiting his reply.

There was no answer given, just that standard stern expression he had worn since their encounter. He never seemed like the talkative type, enabling her to imagine why he was always alone all the time. With an impressive physique like his, she would have at least expected him to capture some girl's attention. However, his interest in the opposite sex seemed scarce at best.

"Nothing really." At last, he gave an answer while half turning his body. It was not much, but he had at least spoken some more now. He then he made a full turn, revealing a cast on his arm with a sling supporting it.

The college student gasped as it caught her gaze, stepping up for a closer look. "Oh my, what happened to your arm?"

Jann Lee withdrew it and sighed as if it was no big deal at all. "It's nothing." That excuse was not good enough, but getting a decent answer out of him was a hard task in itself. Something had happened, something he did not want to share with her; that much she knew, unable to help guessing what had caused the injury. Jann Lee always seemed to think of himself as indestructible, yet that arm was a strong indication that contradicted that belief.

Sounds of indistinct chatter, laughter, and the blow of a series of car horns carried through as they walked together. He did not seem intent on discussing his arm, so she changed the subject to something less personal. "Uh….er….where you headed?"

"Subway. Gotta get home." His eyes were distant from her, staring forward.

Her eyes widened at the sudden notice of the coincidence. "Really? Me too," and with that their first objective had been met as the path to the subway came into focus.

They jolted through many waves of pedestrians brushing by on the descending stairs leading to the subway. The train had not even bothered to give them a moments rest as it accelerated from the tunnel before executing a complete stop. They stepped inside and found a pair of seats to settle in, watching the automatic doors shut tight once the passengers boarded.

Lei Fang was intent on breaking the silence between them, not preferring to just stay quiet the remainder of the trip. Smoothing her skirt, she peeked out the window and forced her mind to come up with something to say. "So, been training lately?" That was all she could come up with. She knew nothing else that might catch his interest besides issues relating to fighting.

A slow turn of the head and he took one look at her with that same scowl intact before retracting his gaze. "Of course." came his masculine voice that stated the obvious. He snorted and rolled his eyes, looking ahead at the passengers that sat in front of him.

"Oh, ok. Er….what brings you here? Visiting a family, friends maybe?" She was intrigued to know anything about him. After all, it was not like she ran into him everyday to learn all she could.

"Don't have a family, don't have friends." His answer was cold, deprived of any emotion whatsoever. The more she heard, the more she felt sympathy for him as she shied away from any other questions that might seem foolish to ask.

She turned to him with a guilt stricken face and shook her head, deciding to repent for her ignorance. "Forgive me. I hope that didn't upset you."

Another minute had elapsed and there was silence yet again. She continued to look at his still arm and the grimacing he did from the pain it must have brought. His silent hisses and moans were starting to concern her.

"You know, maybe you should take some….oh!" The jerked interruption cut her off.

Before Lei Fang knew it, the train came to a screeching cease, indicating they had reached their stop; the passengers aboard started emptying out in haste once the doors hissed open for their departure. Lei Fang and Jann Lee were the last to leave, directing themselves toward the steps leading up to the surface.

"Guess I'll see you around." She muttered, beginning to distance herself from him. A sudden groaning noise then caught her ear, eyes searching for the source. "Wha….what in the world was that?"

It occurred again, this time much louder with Jann Lee pressing a hand into his stomach, attempting to silence it. It all made sense now. She was surprised to have even heard it with all the commotion going on around them.

"Oh, I see," she said with a knowing smile. "Hungry, aren't ya?"

He grumbled something and shook his head, as if lying was going to convince her now. "It's nothing."

Lei Fang giggled at the fib, finding it quite pathetic. He must have thought the same as his eyes left her to look elsewhere. _"Poor guy must be famished." _came a thought of sympathy. Then the idea had dawned upon her. "Hey, I got something at home you might like."

"I'm fine." He dismissed the invite with a waving hand, his stomach starting to groan yet again with another poor attempt to keep it quiet. It was as if he had not had a decent bite to eat in days as she saw him almost keel over in front of her.

"That's funny." She chuckled. "Apparently, your stomach says otherwise. Come on, my place isn't far from here. Stop thinking with your stubbornness for once and listen to what your body is telling you."

He did not give in with words but rather with action as he allowed her to grab his arm and tow him along. Perhaps he had a weakness after all and like almost every other man it was through his stomach. Lei Fang could not believe she was bringing Jann Lee of all people home with her, but not even she could bear to see him suffer like this.

* * *

Lei Fang went to hang up her jacket as they shuffled in, letting the snug carpet sooth her feet upon removal of her sandals. The air inside was cool and refreshing, pleasant to the senses, combined with the scent of clean fragrances sprayed from earlier. She guided Jann Lee over to the couch, ensuring he had sat down before she left for the kitchen. 

"Just make yourself at home." The recommendation came with a smile and she went to tend to the cuisine sitting on the counter. A hungry tummy and a hurt arm were a terrible mixture for someone like him. Things were not all bad though. At least she could smirk at the realization that she had some company over for a change, even if it was Jann Lee…


	2. Chapter 2

A heap of noodles, leftover rice, and a piece of sliced of fish she had saved since yesterday. It was all Lei Fang had to offer as she peeked into the cold, humming chamber of the refrigerator. There would have been more if she had gone shopping earlier, but he was going to have to settle with this. For any man it should have been more than enough.

She warmed the food before serving it to her guest, a pair of chopsticks in tow.

Then she wondered about his arm, as it was customary to hold chopsticks with the right hand instead of the left. The least she wanted of him was to disrespect tradition.

Once she had called him to the table, he followed the request with furrowed brows. He took a seat and grunted, eyes fixed on the pair of chopsticks as if clueless on what to do with them. First came silence and before long, frustration. Then Lei Fang could not help it anymore as she made the suggestion for him.

"Here, let me help you with that." Chopsticks in hand, she started to feed the noodles to him.

His eyes narrowed like a hawk with a frown in protest. "I'm not a baby."

"No one is saying you are." Lei Fang shook her head, pleading for him to cooperate. He needed to eat something, anything. She knew well of his unwillingness to trust anyone, having been born in a world where such things did not exist. Nevertheless, he would have to do so with her, or else starve. "Now, open up."

The sudden look in his eyes looked to be one of surrender as he inhaled deep before opening wide. Perhaps he understood that letting her feed him was the only way. Whatever the case, Lei Fang was proud of the choice he made.

He ate fast, perhaps faster than anyone she had seen. She found it hard to stifle the laughs from his childlike manners, but somehow she managed. Despite how odd it felt to feed a grown man, Lei Fang was starting to like it. It was something different from the usual, something she did not mind at all.

Jann Lee had calmed in less than five minutes, wiping the residue off his lips with his arm. For that, she was relieved, but that same scowl had told her something else was wrong.

She took the empty bowl to the sink and returned to the table, examining him. He hissed after putting a hand to his hurt arm, mumbling something she could not interpret, even from this close distance.

Lei Fang pouted when she saw that pained look in his eye, sympathy gripping her heart. Jann Lee may have been arrogant, but he was not heartless enough to deserve this suffering. Even she had her moments of arrogance and mockery, but this was too much.

She remembered so well that event that had transpired years ago.

Thugs had her surrounded in a dark, foul smelling ally, cutting off all escape routes. The intent to injure and possibly rape gleamed within their eyes. She was alone, smaller, less experienced but still able to fend for herself.

Then, from out of the shadows, he had emerged, taking the goons out one by one with ease before she could act. They bled, screamed, and even had the unfortunate sensation of having their bones broken. Like him, they were less fortunate, perhaps misunderstood, but that did not seem to faze him at all.

Even though he had helped her, she considered his interference in her affair an insult to her skills. He had looked strong, close to invincible, but now here he was, a vulnerable man. Things were different now. She could not be mad at him, not while he was in this state.

It had to be hurting him inside to have this handicap though he tried so much to pretend it did not exist. Then the question her mind had wanted answered came off her lips again, this time much softer to seem less interrogating. "How did you get this way?"

He went silent, gaze dropping before answering. "Got in a fight." His tone was flat, lacking any emotion to it. "I only walked away with this. What the others got…. was even worse."

Her eyes blinked at the obvious answer. "Got in a fight? With who? You weren't out picking fights, were you?"

"Of course not. They were hustling somebody and…ugh. It's none of your concern anyway. Just leave it at that."

Something urged her to touch him, let him know she was there to help. However, whenever she got close, his head would snap up like a cautious canine's did and she would distance herself from him. There had to be something she could do, even if he did not want it.

"I better go." She heard him say as he stood up, cracking the joints in his neck.

A soft gasp and she whirled, frowning at his willingness to leave so soon. "Um…wait!"

"Hmm?" He spun around before he got to the door, one eyebrow lifted.

Her mind echoed of reasons to get him to reconsider, eyes shifting about before her gaze rose to meet his. "You..you don't wanna leave." Hearing those words roll right off her tongue had her wondering just what in the world she was saying.

"I don't?" He gave her a puzzled look with his hand reaching for the knob.

Her head shook, unable to give a more reasonable answer. However, he did not seem interested in complying. The door was already halfway open, her stomach contracting, mind reeling for another excuse. Then she heard the rumble of thunder, saw the flicker of lightening outside her window. Jann Lee could not go anywhere now, not in that weather. The timing of this storm could not have been anymore perfect.

Despite all this, he widened the door, triggering her feet to advance and put herself in his way. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm trying to leave. Now get out of my way!" He barked, his hand clamping onto her shoulder to strengthen the threat.

"You can't go out there! You'll catch pneumonia!" Her girlish voice pitched higher than usual. The feeling she was having now was foreign to her, unable for her to explain in words. Anger never felt so warm, so fuzzy. It was not enough to distract her from blocking the door though.

Then she saw Jann Lee glower, his patience wearing thin no doubt. His panther-like gaze was one she had seen so many times before when in combat with him. It was only a matter of time before he struck. "Move out of my way, little girl. I won't ask you again."

"I'm not moving, Jann Lee." She protested with a firm tone, mirroring his glare. He may be bigger than her, but she was not going to let him intimidate her in her own home. "If you go out there, you'll only be hurting yourself. You should stay here… at least until the storm is over." She found it hard to keep her words from choking, pulse quickening as if she had just finished running in a marathon.

His gaze dropped again, a sign that he was deep in thought. He then took a quick breath and eased away from the door, stumbling to the couch. She watched him for a moment and sighed in thanks.

Right as she had stepped out of the doorway, she slipped on the heels placed there from earlier. The argument had preoccupied her mind so much she had become careless.

Her arm grazed against the sharp edged counter as she fell forward, opening a large wound in the skin. Blood seeped out onto the floor, driving Jann Lee over to where she fell. She managed to get up on her own, hand pressing hard against the wound to suppress the blood spill. A hand seized her arm and she looked up to find Jann Lee examining it.

"That's a nasty cut. You should have it bandaged."

It happened again, that same unusual feeling spread throughout Lei Fang as he touched her. She calmed her mind and looked to the other room. "Um…do you think you could go into the bathroom and get the band aids for me?"

He did not answer, but did as she requested, his expression becoming less severe. Upon his return, he had come empty handed. "Your all out."

Lei Fang frowned, muffling curses, unable to cease chiding herself for not restocking sooner. She was out of ideas, almost on the verge of panic. Then Jann Lee reached for the strap of his singlet, grunting as he tore a long piece off with an abrupt one-handed yank. He took her arm once again and wrapped the torn piece of clothing around the cut like a bandage.

She gaped at him, almost frozen with voice at a whisper. "Th…thank you."

He continued to speak as if he had not heard her. "I had a scratch like that before." His head drifted upward until they were eye to eye. "You'll live…"

Lei Fang could not help the amused chuckle. There had to be some way she could repay him and it did not take long before the idea came clear. "Wait here."

She made a slight jog to her room, searching the drawers and tables for remnants of money.

Footsteps came near and it was then she had realized Jann Lee had walked in unannounced. She gasped, eyes coming wide before her brows knitted together. "Hey! You can't just walk in here!"

The claim seemed to go unheard, his gaze sweeping the place. "Not a bad room you got here."

The oncoming harsh words caught in her throat before she could release them. Her tone softened, eyes blinking with curiosity. "Oh, you like it?"

He took a seat at the foot of her bed with a slight nod before lying down. "Back's still killing me." She heard him mutter, though she pretended as if she had not for a better clarification.

"What's wrong?" She came to sit beside him.

"Back's been hurting for a week now. Feels sore, like I strained it."

Fingers rubbed at her chin, lips spread in a smile. "I know something… that might help."

"Hmm?"

"I could give you…a massage. I used to do it on my friend when he had pain and it always worked for him." She awaited his response, already half guessing what he would say. The opportunity was there, but knowing Jann Lee, he would rather not let anyone touch him, let alone her.

"Do you really think it will help?" came the question, sounding as if he was having a hard time with his decision.

She nodded with confidence. "Of course."

He slipped his torn shirt off and tossed it aside, sitting still. Lei Fang crawled to him and knelt, reaching for his back with hesitant hands. It had been a while since she had seen him like this. Every part of his toned upper body was visible to her, too irresistible to ignore. The pace of her heart started to quicken once she touched the surface, hands moving up and down in slow, gentle motions.

"Just couldn't wait till my shirt came off, could you?" He said in a soft tone, head turning the slightest.

"Excuse me?" She stopped rubbing, contemplating over what he had just said.

"Eh, nothing…."

_'Did he just tell a joke?'_ She thought, smiling behind his ear.

Jann Lee hissed with gritted teeth as Lei Fang's whisper instructed him to relax.

* * *

Finished, Lei Fang sat beside him, unsure if her technique had worked or not. It seemed like forever before he gave an answer, let alone a reaction. He stretched his body a little bit and gave her a nod as a confirmation. 

"Here. Take this." She handed him the bottle of aspirin off the table. "Helps soften the pain a little bit."

They stood with gazes held, and Lei Fang could not help but note the awkward silence.

Unknown to him, her hand had neared his arm for her to grasp. However, his gaze pointed downward as hers did the same in wonder.

"You've got nice hands." He muttered with a blank stare. "Matter of fact, you always did."

She smiled and giggled, brushing away the many strands of loose hair from her eyes. Getting a compliment from him was rare, but she welcomed it nonetheless. "Why, thank you, Jann. I take real good care of them."

He leaned back down and sighed with eyelids lowering. "This mattress feels so warm and comfortable. I think I could take a nap."

"I know. I often get sleepy too when I lay down on it. Guess that's what happens when you have such great furniture, no?" There was no answer as she awaited one, making her tremble a little.

She looked over to find him fast asleep right on her pillows. He must have been exhausted, and now when she thought about it… so was she. Lei Fang eased over beside him, unable to resist laying a soft kiss upon his forehead before doing the same to his still lips.

He seemed so peaceful there, as she ran her fingers against the spiked ends of his hair. His arm had stretched out as sort of a reflex and she scooted in until she had it wrapped around her. Here she felt safe and at ease, not wanting to leave this very spot.

She could hear his steady breathing, smell the mannish scent of his skin, feel the bulk of his body against hers. Her deepest fantasy had become a reality, soothing both heart and mind.

Before she knew it, her eyes closed too with a trailing yawn. Jann Lee was the last thing she saw as she heard him mumble something she never thought possible. "Thank you…." What he had said seemed so unnatural, so unlike him.

However, Lei Fang did not care as she had what she had been longing for right beside her.

_'Thank you…Jann Lee…'_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Souls from Two Different Worlds **_

_**Chapter 3**_

An intense light stung her eyes, forcing them shut a moment before she opened them just a slight. Again, she closed them. Logic told her it had to be the sun as she could feel the warmth caressing her body as it did on a summery beach.

Her vision was grainy like an old ninety fifties film. Once it had cleared, she groaned, yawned, and sat up from the comforts of her pillow. Arms in a stretch, she sighed and licked her lips.

'Jann Lee…'

Lei Fang looked behind her, expectant to see the spiky haired man she had been so determined to beat lying on the opposite side. However, this was not to be. She pouted. Maybe it was just a dream and Jann Lee had never been here at all.

Lei Fang then checked again and this time her eyebrows rose a little to what she found. A body imprint and a mannish smell left behind in the sheets. Her eyes homed in on the torn clothing wrapped about her arm. It was still there, still carrying his scent as she savored it with her nose. No, it was very real and it was hers to keep.

The events from before rewound and played back like a recorded cassette tape. The moist taste of his lips from last night, the feeling he brought to her heart when he touched her. Her body refused to forget any of this, although she did wonder how he felt. Cheeks flushed when her eyes settled upon the girl in the bedroom mirror mimicking her every move. She straightened her hair before standing on two shaky feet.

A refreshing breeze came in through an opened window and she followed its source. Outside, she peered down at the noisy mass of cars and pedestrians about and smiled. Jann Lee was gone. He had not even left a note behind or told her in person what his thoughts of last night were. The only thing she had was the torn singlet strap that she continued to stare at.

However, there was one fact to consider: he never missed a Dead or Alive Tournament. The thought of a new challenge was too great for him to pass up. Of course, it was months away, but the wait did not seem as torturous as usual.

One thing was certain: she was going to see him again and when the time came, she was going to have more on her mind then just fighting. Her only hope was that he felt the same.

_'Till we meet again…Jann Lee.'_

End

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, that is all she wrote, folks. Short chapter, I know. But that's how I intended it to be. To be honest, this wasn't really meant to be a very long story. It was more like an experiment. I had this chapter done months ago and I was thinking it'd be like a crime if I didn't at least post it to finish off the story. 

Man, it has been almost a whole year since this fic was made. How time flies. Anyway, thanks for the comments and feedback. Of course, I'm not through writing stories involving these two different souls. I have another in the works that I expect to be longer and leaning toward what I really intended for.

Again, thanks for the support.


End file.
